narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nueteki
| image = | birthdate = October 31st | age = 26 | gender = Female | height = 5'8 | weight = 144 lbs | blood type = A- | hometown = Amegakure | homecountry = Land of Rain | affiliation = Dead Man's Hand | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Deceased Baby Sister | rank = | classification = Mercenary Ninja Sensor Type Missing-nin | reg = | academy = ?? | chunin = ?? | jonin = | kekkei = Dark Release (Through Left Arm) | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Dark Release | jutsu = Transformation Technique Silent Killing Dark Release: Inhaling Maw | tools = Kunai Blades }} is a vagabond Mercenary Ninja formerly of Amegakure. Crowned with the moniker of for both her diabolical tendencies and heinous deformity, she is noted to have few if any allies. Often sleeping with one eye open as she carves her way through this world with maniacal glee, taking the jobs that others refuse based upon some putrid moral high ground. A ninja who borders on assassin-hood by relishing in the pain others suffered though always making an effort to keep this "clean". Leaving little evidence to link herself to the unfortunate demise of those that are her targets. Assuming anything is left of them. Background Let us start with the young girl suspended in the relatively normal life of being raised by to jōnin-level parents. Her mother had chosen to retire from the primary Amegakure forces while her father continued to serve, becoming the primary breadwinner while the lady remained at home with Nueteki. She once had another name, one that was rather cheerful given the occasional rainfall that inflicted itself upon the village. Though one argued it was a much better scene then the days of perpetual pouring that had besieged them in the past. Nevertheless she was a quiet if harmonious child, staying close to her mother when they ventured into downtown for the sake of purchasing goods. While generally exhibiting shy tendencies, Nue was not opposed to making friends should the opportunity present itself. Often indulging in idle chitchat about toys and play dates while their respective parents went about their business. Despite that, she was just as comfortable in solitude, using the time to read and write. It was expected that she would follow in the footsteps of her benefactors, becoming a respected kunoichi of the rain. As such, she wanted to reserve as much solace as she could before that day occurred. Devoting them to more practical and intellectual pursuits such as language and history. Proving to her parents that she was to be a bright child and potential strategist. Thus they nurtured these passions, seeing it as a way to help cultivate the next great shinobi of their village. Thus the girl grew used to new novels finding their way to her bedside, often left as a small gift from her father or mother to encourage greater reasoning. Thanking them, she would read them with abandon, ignorant to the outside world despite uncovering its contents through the lens of a page. Such a pattern persisted until she reached 9 years old, the time her parents deemed appropriate for her entry into the Academy. Given her penchant for respect, Nue would agree to be enrolled, joining a class full of promising talent. She would soon rise to its upper echelons based upon her intellect, well versed in the underlying properties of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Generally displaying an insightful capacity when it came to those properties, often resulting in her aiding the instructors as a TA of sorts. Occasionally tutoring those with enough confidence to approach one of the star pupils. Many were intimidated by her feral gold eyes, which appeared to possess an ancient wickedness and cunning unbefitting of a girl her age. Nevertheless, even the prodigy had her troubles, generally appearing inept at nature transformation and taijutsu. While many assumed she would grow in the latter with time, it was of special concern that a child of two water affinity parents could not manipulate the elements. Many wondered how such a thing came to pass given that even her grandparents and ancestors all utilize some form of nature transformation in their lifetime. While Nue appeared wholly incapable of forming the basic properties. Nevertheless, her other skills proved endearing enough for those who followed the girl with the raptor eyes. Her contrasting serene temperament proving capable of drawing a circle friends, many of whom balanced out her weaknesses with their strengths. Forming a tight-knit and efficient little group that would eventually graduate together one year later with Nueteki as their second youngest "member". Now 10 and a genin, she made her way into the ninja world at large, grouped with a portion of the efficient "core"; the particularly promising students among a unusually exceptional class. Her role was generally reprised as the strategist and coordinator of the team, often resulting in Nueteki's unofficial leadership when the jōnin sensei was occupied with other work. Due to a well-judged blend of skills under the Ame shinobi's guidance, they would soon compile an outstanding level of mission completion, earning their placement in the chūnin exams in the space of two years. Yet the girl's lack of elemental capacity continued to irk her parents, who ignored her stellar mental prowess. Instead focusing on the "glaring" issue of elemental ineptitude. They knew her chakra wasn't to blame; both her reserves and control sat well above average, bordering on the gifted. So they assumed it was the result of a lethargic nature when she could simply not produce the necessary admixtures for the transformation. The issue would come to a head shortly before these fateful exams as the parents out of a perceived inadequacy took the matter into their own hands. Noting what they were about would not pass through in legal channels, they would ultimately pursue the festering underground. Snatching their daughter while visiting this so called "doctor". One who claimed he could cure her deficiency with a simple treatment. Oh how they would be so wrong in such a naive trust of the black market. She tried resisting, seeing where things were headed. Using all the tools at her disposal to plot an escape from the wrongness that was this establishment. Instead she was held down by the very people she trusted while the doctor gathered the materials necessary. It was a rather simple toolset, composed of a needle and syringe filled with a reactant substance cultivated from years of attempting to imbue abilities within ninja. Often illegally. Nevertheless this vial also carried some traces of demonic intrigue, mixed in for the sake of addressing her other ineptitude; taijutsu and physical prowess. Her intelligence outdone by the breadth of experience her parents possessed, Nueteki screamed as the needle was jammed into her left arm. The liquid injected quickly and efficiently as her arm popped, blood vessels bursting and other internal mechanisms failing as the foreign substance invaded her extremity. Causing tears to silently roll down her face as her arm became malformed, assuming a more sinister and nightmarish appearance that harvested a unique KG from her yin proficiency: Dark Release. The young teenager bucked as the thing twitched before further attaching itself to the rest of her body. Leaving the rest as an unmarked virgin while her left side was violated. The perpetrators watched silently as she adjusted to the pain, the diabolical addition fitting for the ghost of wickedness that lie behind her eyes. The doctor soon wrapped up the abomination, making her left arm appeared human-like once more. Reporting his findings to the parents, they would soon leave the establishment before returning home. Nue feeling off the entire time, incapable of sustaining conversation or meaningful interactions. Drifting endlessly on sad thoughts. In the remaining days before the chūnin exams, her teammates noted Nue's distraction. How she would constantly touched her bandaged arm before wincing, yet waving away their worries for her. The girl was terrified about what would happen should they see what had become of that appendage. In spite of their reservations about her readiness, the team did note that her physical prowess had improved greatly, capable of feats that would have appeared impossible a few weeks earlier. But that she now completed with ease. Boosting their confidence about the chances of being promoted to a higher ranking. And initially the luck they possessed held out. Despite not calling on her new abilities, the team managed to finish in the tops of the first and second rounds, comfortably defeating teams from much larger nations. Earning their respect and curiosity about a smaller village could assemble such a robust squad. Their fellow Ame-nin proved largely successful as well, basking the often sunlight deprived city in a new glow. It appeared that in this front they had finally arrived. With the individual rounds looming, the trio promised to do their best. Upholding their shared objective by conquering their one on ones. Nue's fellow Ame-nin proved to be quite impressed by the strides she had made, displaying far greater speed and strength than before. Though they all wondered what the bandaged arm was for. Not realizing only a well placed blade could show them the answer. And on that day, the sword proved mightier than the pen. At least when aiding the grand reveal. Facing a swordsman, she held her own for quite a while, giving battle in excellent fashion. But the reach of his weapon proved catastrophic for her, with a near dodge exposing her bandaged extremity. With a swift cut, the tattered protection tumbled to the ground. Revealing the ghastly daemon arm in its full splendor. Emitting an eerie red glow coupled with wicked looking claws. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she swiftly defeated him, before realizing that he was unmoving. Having come into contact with the repulsive qualities of that arm had caused him to lose consciousness from the massive chakra drain. Her cold gaze coupled with that frightening thing caused the place to rapidly empty. Other shinobi disappearing after grabbing the unconscious competitor. They viewed her as a beast, some spawn that didn't belong here. Thus she had to find her own way home for the participating Amegakure ninja had retreated, seeking the safety of the village. Her welcoming party consisting of several armed shinobi and kunoichi when she finally reached the gates of the massive city. Despite how well prepared they were, the fear on their faces was evident. A traumatization reflected every other inhabitant she met. Though she had found a way to bandage the arm once more, every single eye remained glued to it. Upon meeting her gaze they would scatter to the wind, the girl reaching out to no avail. No one to comfort her or even offer a kind word. She had tarnished Ame in a manner that was irrefutable; she had now become an abomination. Tears pricked at her eyes as she reached the final steps leading to her house. Pushing open the door she found her parents glaring down at her. Shaming her as if she had conceived this monstrosity of an arm by herself. Only to publicly and privately disown the girl. Kicking her out before leaving her on the streets. Fittingly it began raining after this happened. A weeping of the sky as she lay in a growing puddle for hours. Her mind couldn't compute what had just happened; all the logic and intellect she had touted earlier dried up with this revelation. Dazed, she finally stood before walking around the village aimlessly. Anywhere she went closed their doors upon her appearance. That she could pay with meagre funds she had saved up made no difference to them. She was ensnared in a web of lies spun by her parents; one meant to protect their own reputations while damning hers. Soon she took to petty theft in order to meet her needs, taking clothes, food and weaponry to protect herself. Though Nue soon realized that her most effective armament happened to be the thing that put her in this position. Turning gangs and other bullies into mincemeat while enhancing her own prowess. Even with these black marks on her resume she still tried acquaintances, forming a few only to watch them dissolve in the cruelest of manners. Either by their death or by their betrayal. Hopping to gain something by taking the Devil Spawn. Repeated cycles of this broke her psychologically, each attempt she made more tepid than the last. Eventually the girl stopped caring, any trust she had a personal ebb. The two people that she had placed her faith in forsaking her for their own gains. The village had turned their back on her, making the now teenager into a game of prey. One that no one had won so far. Yet the worst insult came when the 14 year old found it in herself to visit that home once more. The sight she saw shattering her completely. A small toddler was held in her mother's hands. Her father beaming with pride. They had never looked at her quite like that. She never gained unconditional love and approval, yet here was an infant already earning their respect without lifting a single finger. Any semblance of humanity shifted into a burning hate. Realizing that she had been replaced so soon, left to the wind while they built a new family. Malevolence flowed her system as she took in the sight, tortured by the perfectionism in such an image. Yes, this was their ideal child, one that was going to do great things and become a beacon of hope in the larger world. A ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. It was in that moment Nue decided what she was going to do; her grin the epitome of heinous. She was going to rob this world of their next great hope. Burying it in several feet of earth. It's bones fractured and tossed to the wind. Each country would have a fair share of its remains. And the conceivers? Well, they wouldn't be too far behind. All that was left was creating a sufficient plan for enacting this little nightmarish ending. It was to be fit for a Grimm Brothers' novel if she had her way. Deciding to shed her pathetic name for something more appropriate: Nueteki. Freed of her last ties, she began strategizing how to bring about such a wondrous end to this hell-ridden affair. The night had arrived. Nueteki had removed all traces of herself, donning the appearance of a pretty but forgettable blonde, her eyes a warm shade of chocolate brown. She wore clothes that were quite different from the tattered affair that she was used to; if anything they were the flattering type, conforming the curves she had gifted herself. Nue had already taken pains to make sure she was connected to the crime, shown "escaping" the dreary confines of Amegakure a few days ago. Her practiced smile was innocent and yet unmemorable as she walked to the wretched place once known as home. Knocking on the door once she waited until her father opened it, his eyes growing wide at the attractive young woman standing outside. Raised as a gentleman he let her inside out of the rain and cold. The two made small talk as his wife gathered the makings of a quick meal, the toddler resting peacefully in her father's arms. Her baby sister. Some part of Nue's crooked heat twisted in pity; if the child had only chosen another family. Nevertheless, she wouldn't risk a revenge trip from the infant. Even if they would likely never remember this day. Standing, she smiled at the couple before executing a stealthy attack. Piercing both of their hearts in one sitting before watching them fall to the ground with a thud. They were still alive, if only for a time. Feeling maniacal intent overwhelm her, Nueteki cut off their left arms, before doing the same to the right. Then skillfully cutting their legs. Ensuring they were alive throughout this entire process. At some point she let the mask slip, revealing their forsaken daughter, her gold gaze filled with a burning hate for the two. Reveling in their shock and fear. "Yes, your child learned a few new tricks since being abandoned." she said. Keeping their attention on her, she picked up the child, cooing softly as the baby burrowed itself with the fold of her elder siblings arms. "She's so cute. It's a shame she won't enjoy the world. At least as I had the opportunity to hold her. I'm sure you were intent on depriving me of that as well." Nueteki sighed before a single snap reverberated through the room. The now limp toddler still lay in her grasp, the eyes of her parents bulging at the callousness of such an act. "Congratulations. Your one hope snatched away by death. Awh, don't be angry now. You won't be too far behind. Besides, you created the monster that stand before you. Shouldn't you revel in what you've given rise to?" she commented before depositing the deceased child between the prone couple. With a yawn signaling her boredom, she sliced the heads of her parents off, leaving their shoulders with one less burden. Resuming her blonde visage, she meticulously gathered the three bodies, placing them within the folds of inconspicuous wrapping. Carrying the three like parcels, she walked down the road, the streets empty due to the stormy weather. Patiently trekking several blocks before reaching her destination: a trash dump. Unceremoniously placing the two parents within this disgusting confine. Making sure that their bodies were in pieces before doing so. Taking the last bundle, she walked further, before finding a quiet spot within the outskirts of Ame. Digging a hole in the serene location, she proceeded to bury the child before leaving the spot unmarked. Shedding a silent crocodile tear before exiting the scene. Shedding her disguise as soon as she was beyond the Amegakure borders and well into the Land of Rain. Personality The current Nueteki is noted to be incredibly callous, resorting to vulgar language on a whim for the sake of irritating and insulting her opponents. She regularly considers and calls other individuals trash due to the betrayal she suffered at the hands of her parents and a village content to abandon her. Likewise, she has a pessimistic view of human nature, viewing them as inconsistent little creatures that will only tend to their personal greed. While others note her deep-seated cynicism as Hobbesian in origin, the woman is all too happy to point out how realistic it is. Recognizing an overabundance of individuals that are clearly ready to dispose of others if it assures their own personal gain. As such, Nue is noted to have nearly no allies, keeping others as far away from her as possible. Carefully building up a mass of solace around herself. The lady has shown absolutely no remorse for murdering her own parents, considering them worthless vermin who fulfilled nothing but their own vices. However, she has shown to be visibly conflicted about killing her baby sister. It's a fracture in her mental psyche as she wants someone to love and adore; a role that the baby girl could have fulfilled. However, Teki knew once the child found out the murderer of her parents was none other than her older sister, Nue's death would become the primary objective. Though perhaps she deserved to die by the infant's hand. Nevertheless, the woman wanted to preserve what little predictability she had left, hence the act of death was a necessity. Though it would be one that shall likely haunt her for the remainder of her days. Appearance Enigma No Qualms.jpg The Hand of Hell Enigma.png Enigma Pro Alt.jpg A Smile from an Enigma.jpg Challenge Accepted Enigma.png Engimatic Kunoichi Full.png Engimatic Kuno 2.jpg Nueteki Appearance Full.jpg Nueteki's Blessed Curse.jpg Abilities (Coming Soon) Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality